Property of
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Sasuke smirked at his reflection. This will show Sai to grab his property's ass in the copy room. Laughing evilly one final time, Sasuke grabbed the silk tie from the hooks near the dresser, and went to wake his lover. SasuNaru. Office environment, so AU. Rated T. Trying my hand at comedy. One-shot. It's Sasuke & Naruto. ξήζσγ


Sasuke smirked at his reflection, the letters perfectly drawn on his lips. This will show Sai to grab his property's ass in the copy room.

They weren't exclusive. They were simply colleagues who slept together. A lot. For the past four months. So really, Sasuke couldn't do anything about anyone who wanted to grab Naruto's ass. Even he knew he wasn't quite in the position to tell Naruto to kindly tell Sai to bugger off. Especially since Naruto didn't seem to think there was any problem with an 'accidental' squeeze of his left asscheek. Nor Sai's shining friendliness. Or surplus in compliments towards the man.

_Fuckin' creep with that leering face and pasty skin and wandering hands._

He looked just like a pedophile, making Naruto just like a prepubescent boy. ...Okay, maybe it wasn't that extreme, but he was still crossing over into Uchiha territory. And when that happens, it's not long until you get a formal 'welcoming'.

Laughing evilly one final time, Sasuke put the pencil down, grabbed the silk tie from the hooks near the dresser, and went to wake his lover.

Naruto was sleeping soundly on Sasuke's bed, lightly snoring, somewhere close to waking up. Sasuke carefully slipped the tie around the blond head, pulled the knot off to the side and tied it securely to cover his eyes.

And very gently, with the most earnest care, Sasuke massaged Naruto's shoulders, whispering lustfully into the man's ears, "Naruto... Naruto, baby…" The blond moaned as he woke to the therapeutic rhythm of Sasuke's fingers, skillfully pleasuring the muscles in his neck. He rolled over onto his stomach to give his attendant more room to work. Sasuke rolled his eyes, straddled the man's hips, sitting on that fine ass, and leant down to lick the shell of Naruto's ear. "Naruto... Naruto, hi. How are you, love? Feelin' good today?"

"Mmmfuckyeah," he groaned, sleepily. It wasn't long before his mouth fell open in an expression very familiar to Sasuke. He could make that mouth do many, many things. "Damn, Uchiha, you're good at this."

"Hn," he smirked.

Sasuke put in exactly ten more minutes of A-Class body pleasuring, before he got to the good stuff.

Turning the blond over, he placed five kisses in specifically chosen areas: one under the jaw, to the left side of the neck; one vertically along the right side of his neck; one behind the left ear; one on the forehead partially behind blond bangs; and one hard one smack on the lips. That last one would fade the fastest, but it was just too awesome to see for himself. As for the rest... he was glad that Naruto was one to shower in the evenings. O-ho, those other four would last for a while.

"Time to get up, baby." And Sasuke slipped off the tie, turned away from the confused and mostly sleepy man, and went into the kitchen to fetch their coffee.

Half an hour later, Sasuke grinned happily, offering a warm cup, to the blond.

* * *

"Dude, how'd you do it?" Kiba asked appraisingly, sticking his head up and around the Uchiha's cubicle.

"Do what?" He asked conversationally, though the dark curve his lips gave off was a very subtle contradiction.

"Buddy, come on!"

Sasuke smirked, and wheeled himself backwards until his chair stuck out of his workspace and he could see down the aisle. There, Gaara and Lee were already in position, watching as an unknowing blond employee, sported something that 'none of his other outfits included.'

"Think he's noticed yet?"

"Not a chance." Sasuke assured. "I drove. Told him he could sleep a little longer. He'll be out of it at least by lunch."

"Ten bucks says til the end of lunch." The four men looked at Shino, calculatingly.

"But did he not have coffee this morning?" Lee asked.

"I put in twice the cream he usually takes." Sasuke internally basked in all the appraisals at such a job well done, even when the best part was yet to come.

"Damn, you even spiked his drink," Kiba jested. "Yo, here comes Shikamaru." The group waved him away when he impeded their view of Naruto inspecting the files on his desk.

_One pile was to input, one to input to here and there and blah blah blah_ Naruto stood up with his Xerox pile and went towards the copy machine.

Gaara turned to Sasuke "How long until Sai gets to him?"

Sasuke smirked as the black-haired man in an unflattering plum-purple suit rounded the corner at just that moment.

* * *

"Morning, Sai," Naruto said cheerfully, gaining some wakefulness by the minute.

Sai blinked twice and leaned back a little in his stance. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." He stole a glance towards his left where six men just happened to wheel themselves simultaneously back into their cubicles. "H-Having a good morning?" he said smiling and turning back to the blond feeding the bypass tray his documents.

"Yeah, not bad. My coffee tasted a little weird though." Sai saw the top of Lee's head look out at them again before disappearing back behind the grey, felt-lined partition.

"Well, I'll see you around, Naruto-kun." He smiled once more.

"Uh.. Aren't you gonna copy those? I'm almost done."

"I'll be right back," he said and Naruto shrugged as he turned away.

Sai approached Sasuke's cubicle, the small pile of forms tucked underneath his arm. "Well, played 'U-chi-ha.'"

Sasuke languidly spun around in his chair, a cup of coffee poised in his hand. "Thank you, Tsukuriwarai."

Sai hmph-ed very softly as he pushed off the filing cabinet he'd been leaning on. He called out, just loud enough to reach the surrounding five employees, "Don't let him go into the meeting like that."

The other four gathered around Shikamaru's cubicle, the man who just turned around as an effort to join in.

Just then, Chouji came by and popped his head into Shikamaru's box. "Hey! Fifteen says he'll make it through lunch."

"Dude, that's done." Then Kiba smiled competitively. "_Thirty_ bucks says he'll make it through the meeting!"

"You think any of the higher ups will say anything?" Shino asked openly to the group.

Gaara narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at how none of the people further up in their corporate pyramid were any different from themselves when it came to non-business matters. "I highly doubt that."

"I'm in!" Lee chimed, waving the bills in his hand.

"Me too!" Chouji handed his money over to Shikamaru, and the rest followed suit. For some reason, it was a given that the ponytailed employee was to hold the pool throughout this event.

"Troublesome."

Sasuke turned back to his desk and smirked darkly. Would he let Naruto go into a whole division meeting with the name 'Uchiha' plastered to his forehead and three other places? (Unfortunately, the one on Naruto's lips faded completely after breakfast.)

Sai walked past the group with an armful of papers and files towards the copier. "You are all terrible human beings."

Why yes.

Yes, he would.

* * *

"And so if you look at last month's service reports…"

Jiraiya looked twice every three seconds, whereas Iruka was trying to avoid all eye-contact. Ino found it increasingly hard to keep her jaw from dropping.

"-and that explains the 1.7 percent drop in…"

Tsunade was fighting an inner world war to focus on what the blond was saying. Hinata was blushing. And though Kakashi, sitting on Naruto's side of the table, found no harm in turning away, to read his book, the subtle glances at Sasuke at one corner of the table, however, caused his shoulders to bounce once in a while with silent laughter.

Naruto felt the temperature in the room rise a little between his topics, just sort of a dead silence where everything felt stale and awkward. He couldn't put his finger on why, though. He'd presented similar reports last month, so it couldn't be something has was _saying. _Had he suddenly been struck with stage-fright? He glanced over at Sasuke, in hopes of some grounding.

Why was he smirking?

The raven had his elbow on the table, leaning on his knuckles and basically giving out an air of... _something_. It wasn't his 'superiority' look, but it had quite a hint of it. It wasn't his 'I dare you to' look either –he looked far too amused for that. So what was that look?

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, gentlemen. Drinks on me tonight?" Kiba grinned ear to ear as he collected his winnings.

Naruto lay face down in his arms at his desk. "Holy shit, Sasuke. Imma kill you so hard," it came out muffled, but Sasuke was sitting down on Naruto's desk anyway, rubbing the blond's back, up and down.

"Oh babe, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm embarrassed!" Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke's thigh. "Can I get fired for this?"

"I don't think it was _that _scandalous. And if anyone should get in trouble for it, it should be me. You _clearly_ weren't aware."

Naruto groaned long and guttural at the reminder. "_May_ I be fired for this?"

**The End**

* * *

**Extra… because, I don't know why.**

"C'mon Uzumaki! Let's erase thoughts of work with a bottle of alcohol." Kiba called, sticking his head into the man's cubicle, his leather jacket already donned and his helmet under his arm. Ready to go.

Naruto didn't lift his head, merely pushed his chair back with his feet and let his upper body fall in on himself before he finally straightened up and stood. Grabbing his jacket draped on the back of his chair, he followed Kiba and the rest out of the maze of their office, his head still hung, with Sasuke behind him.

"Quick, let's go upstairs and get the _board members_ drunk!" he said in the elevator. He tried to reach for the button to take them all there, but Shino parried his arm. "Come on! It's them that need to get plastered! Maybe they can forget all about the stunningly handsome payroll coordinator called Uzumaki."

"No amount of alcohol is capable of that," Sasuke said aloud, and unwillingly reminisced about their relationship before they began to sleep together. He murmured to himself, a hand over his eyes. "Believe me, I've tried." And still a smile under that. _Win._

* * *

**_I disclaim this work: Characters do not belong to me._**

**_Hey, a review would be good :D_**

**_YHS_**  
**_xDelfin_**


End file.
